


Beach means sunblock!

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cute, Day At The Beach, M/M, Mentions Hinata Shouyou, Mentions Kageyama Tobio, One Shot, Randomness, Short, Sugamama, daisuga - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 18:51:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11561217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It is a beautiful day at the beach and...Suga argues with Daichi about how sunblock is necessary. But Daichi argues that he won't burn.... but things turn out unexpectedly..





	Beach means sunblock!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Hope you enjoy this story. It is short. and hopefully semi-sweet enough for ya.

The beach is at one of those rare moments of awestruck beauty. It was simply beauty itself! Everything was just so perfectly abstracta… The cloud - diffused sky is blotted with an omnium gatherum of lovely hues. It is such that an amazing painter, such as Pablo Picasso, for an instance, procured a magical paintbrush bequeathed specially for that one time and place, for the painter to make marvelous, magnificent strokes into the sky. The clouds then stunningly contrasts the colors of the sky, reflecting even more levels of magic. And then the ocean backs the warm sky with all it is composed of. Including all the shades in the color gradient of blue, scrambled together to make a smooth, ominous swirl of blues deeper than the ocean itself with streaks of white from the mellow crashing waves on the tan, wet sand next to the pure white, dry, soft sand. All of this, then revolve around a dab of yellow - orange, the sun.

Sugawara and Daichi planned to meet at the beach this day. A special day. _Their_ special day.

Daichi showed up first, so that he could set up, in-hope to please Suga with the simple action. They had both agreed to not get each other anything this time and to make their well-deserved break from work, the gift and beautiful excuse to spend time together, alone.

Right after he finished setting up, Suga appeared, walking down to where Daichi was. Suga was an astonishing sight. Daichi had always thought this, but today was definitely not an exception. Suga was in his beach get-up. He wore sunglasses with sunflowers on them to match his sunflower hat that was so floppy, big that he had to hold it down with a free hand. His swimming trunks had an assortment of different colored flowers that Daichi wouldn’t be able to see if only they weren’t such bright colors because over that, Suga wore a huge cover. And although, the cover basically did its job and _covered_ , it covered everything, but Daichi could see that the pale man was even more pale than ever. Not a sick kind of pale, but a pale meaning that there was sunblock lathered all over that man. Maybe even twice or triple lathered! Sure, the beach was aesthetically pleasing at that time and place, but Suga… Suga was definitely an astonishing sight.

Daichi, on the other hand, wore some simple black swimming trunks and a nice, casual, white short sleeve ringer t-shirt with grey trim. He was handsome-ingly simple. The simple grey-scale of clothes fit nicely against his fine, tan skin. Suga liked it except for one thing, he didn’t have any sunblock on!

When they met, they didn’t even properly greet each other. The expressions of pleasure of each other on their faces were just enough of a greeting. Instead, Suga greeted Daichi with a question, a look of dissent, and true worriness in his hazel - brown eyes. “Why don’t you have any sunblock on?”

Daichi saw that the silver - haired man was worried. He hated to make him worry, but not knowing what to say because he didn’t have any good reason for himself, he blurted out softly with a small discontented frown and a little bit of defiance in his tone. “It’s fine… Look, the sun won’t be up for that much longer.. Don’t worry.”

Dissatisfied with the other’s excuse, Suga struck into a pose of disapproval with his hand on his hip as though he were getting ready to scold his child or Hinata and Kageyama. “You should still put some on… It is only for safe precautions in-case you get burned anyway!”

Daichi threw his hands out, trying to reason. “B- But…” He flashed him a quick smirk. “I don’t get burned!” Then he took off his shirt, slowly revealing more of his tan skin and fit body.

Suga’s once assertive face became disconcerted with redness. He turned his face to the side in an attempt to hide his fluster and faint smile with his hand. And moving the hat down more over his face with the other.

Turning around while looking at Suga still, he closed his eyes and sent him a wide, cheesy grin. Then affirmatively stuck one of his hands on his waist and the other that’s on the same side he is looking, shot up to a thumbs up pointing towards his face. The expression as if saying, ‘You can count on me…’ When Suga sneaks a glimpse at the man, but quickly buries his face back into his hat. Not daring to look again.

Daichi started running towards the water, but he quickly lost his jolly confidence and slowed his barely beginning pace as he looked up into the sky. A giant boulder, bigger than him and also hotter than him, was flaming towards the beach. “Oh… my… OH MY- SUGAAA!! You were right!! I really should’ve put sunblock on!! I am gonna burn!” Quickly, his instinct came back to him and he reacted by running back towards Suga at full sprint.

“Stop teasing me, Daichi!” He giggled to himself. Still not noticing the inferno headed towards them.

“NO! Koushi! LOOK!!”

Suga realized he wasn’t kidding. He truly wasn’t He couldn’t believe his eyes. The hazel - brown eyes filled with fear as his mouth dropped wide open. His face became even more pale than what it was. He looked like a ghost. His hands dropped down unconscious and dead. The sunflower hat caught the wind and fled his head, the way he should’ve been running from the firestorm. Daichi ran quickly taking ahold of Suga’s limp arm as he ran past the one frozen in disbelief. “Suga! Come on!!” he cried.

Daichi somehow managed to get them up to where their cars were. Daichi embraced Suga tightly against himself as they both watched fearfully, the boulder finally reaching the earth. It crashed into way out in the deep water, out further than it seemed it would, but caused the area to shower in salty water sprinkles. Daichi and Suga looked at each other, still embracing one another, and they smiled softly. They were simply happy that they can be together and that they were safe. Daichi wiped away the hair from Suga’s face. Suga placed his hand behind Daichi’s head. Stroking the back of his head softly, he said, “I love you..” Daichi’s face became pink as he pulled the pale man in for a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> "It was simply beauty itself!" ((Like from the movie ‘Beauty and The Beast 2017’, the beach is like as beautiful as… The Beast’s singing at the end of the movie! ;) “Evermore”~!))
> 
> "he were getting ready to scold his child or Hinata and Kageyama." ((hehe - wink wink. SUGAMAMA))
> 
> This was like a lame excuse to write out how beautiful the beach is to me... like bro.. I think I aced that first paragraph.
> 
> Okay... Thanks for reading!!  
> Please comment watcha thought.  
> Sorry for how ridiculous it may have been.. also.. i need help with the ending.. I didn't know how to end it.


End file.
